1. Field:
This invention has to do with apparatus for exercising the human body by the lifting of weights.
2. State of the Art:
Weight lifting has long been utilized as a way of exercising the human body to keep it in good health and to build up muscle power. A common way to do this is by the use of apparatus providing weights slideably mounted in a frame for repeated raising and lowering by a person standing, seated, or reclining on a part of the apparatus poviding for same. Usually it is the arms which are used to raise and lower the weights, but apparatus is also designed for use of the legs for this purpose. However, so far as is known, apparatus of the type concerned has always had the weights positioned for lifting from at or from adjacent to the bottom of the apparatus, which is not readily accessible to the one using the apparatus and which limits design to a cumbersome appearance.